Heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems for buildings typically are designed to vent air from within the building. The venting of air can allow for replacement air to be brought into the building. The vented air can contain moisture. The sources of moisture can include humidity present in the air, which can vary depending upon geographic region, as well as moisture generated within the building and added to the vented air. Moisture generated within the building can come from sources such as humans, humidifiers, or manufacturing processes.
Attempts have been made at reclaiming water from a building. One option has been to cool a surface below the dew point of the ambient air to encourage water condensation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,617,719 discloses using a chiller to condense moisture from the exhaust of an air conditioning unit. Another option has been to concentrate water vapor through the use of solid or liquid desiccants. Yet another option has been to induce and control convection in a tower structure. Common problems of past attempts include excessive operating costs and lack of effectiveness when the ambient air has low humidity.